Domingo de chá
by T. Lecter
Summary: Todos os domingos ele seguia o mesmo ritual. // Byakuya x Unohana // PRESENTE PARA ALDEBARAN DAS AREIAS VERMELHAS. // 30cookies - Primavera, CHÁ.


Bleach, por ironia do destino, pertence aos carecas da Jamaica. Mentire okz, pertence ao Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Domingo de chá  
**

**-**

_Todos os domingos ele seguia o mesmo ritual.  
_

**-  
**

Uma tarde fria de domingo, as poucas cores do alpendre, o farfalhar das folhas sobre sua cabeça e o silêncio claro do céu. Preparou a mesa lá fora com todo o cuidado. Pães, doces, algumas trufas e a preciosa jarra com chá quente. Ornamentou uma bandeja rasa com algumas Sakuras. Era sua marca registrada, afinal.

Dispensara o serviço dos empregados, como sempre fazia aos domingos. O silêncio que ecoava em seus ouvidos era fantástico. Nada de passos pelos corredores nem vozes distantes comentando sobre o que cozinhar no jantar. Paz. Tudo o que precisava.

O ambiente por si só já era acolhedor. A visão do jardim logo a frente encantava e o ruído do vento sibilava sinfonias inéditas as quais ninguém seria capaz de tocar.

Kuchiki Byakuya finalmente sentou à mesa, contemplando sua obra de arte. A mesa estava perfeita. Ninguém em casa, o pôr-do-sol, a calmaria de se estar ali esperando o tempo passar. Nada de problemas ou preocupações. Era ele, o fim do dia e seu chá.

E os sinos da porta chamando.

Um sorriso quase imperceptível se formou em seus lábios e ele caminhou devagar pela casa. Não precisava ter pressa, tinha todo o tempo do mundo.

Abriu a porta com a elegância que lhe era comum. Seu olhar sagaz caminhou pelo corpo da figura que lhe visitava, mas sua expressão permanecia impassível, mesmo depois do sorriso recebido.

"Boa tarde, Byakuya-sama."

"Boa tarde, Unohana-dono."

Ele a convidou a entrar finalmente. Observou os pés dela quando, educadamente, ela removeu as sandálias. Ofereceu o braço para que ela o seguisse e a guiou pela casa, como se ela já não conhecesse o caminho.

Ao chegar na varanda em frente ao jardim, puxou uma cadeira para ela se sentar à mesa. Serviu ele mesmo uma xícara de chá, acompanhado pelo sorriso cálido do rosto dela. Serviu-se em seguida e sentou ao seu lado.

Tomaram um gole e se encararam. A mão dela, discretamente pousou sobre a mesa, seus lábios se entreabriram, quase deixando escapar palavras que de fato não existiam. Ele, mantendo o olhar fixo nos dedos dela sobre a toalha, ergueu também a própria mão para pô-la ali, ao lado da dela, a centímetros de distância.

Unohana soluçou baixinho quando, sem pressa ou exagero, a mão dele encostou na sua. Ruborizou. Sentiu os dedos dele se encaixarem nos seus e aperterem-nos com delicadeza. Flexionou as falanges até tornar o contato mais firme.

Incerta de para onde olhar, ela perdeu-se entre as flores a frente, sem nunca interromper o abraço das mãos. Ouviu a cadeira de Byakuya se arrastar para mais perto. O perfume dele se aproximou mais de suas narinas. Seu coração acelerou, e depois se acalmou. Sabia que, por mais que o ímpeto fosse de se aproximar, o cavalheirismo o impediria de seguir em frente.

Permaneceram assim por um longo tempo, cultivando o silêncio de seus corações. Até que ela, sem medo de parecer fútil ou ousada, virou o rosto vermelho na direção dele, sorrindo. Byakuya ergueu a outra mão para tocar-lhe o rosto, acariciou a pele antes, depois puxou-a pelo queixo. Seus lábios se encostaram. Rápido e discreto.

Unohana deitou a cabeça sobre o ombro dele. Não disseram nada até acabar o chá.

"Unohana-sama, a partir do próximo mês, você prepara o chá aos domingos."

"Pretende visitar minha casa então?"

"Não. Pretendo tornar essa a sua casa."

Unohana sorriu. Não era a primeira vez que ele dizia isso. Ironicamente ela sempre dizia não ser ainda o tempo. Naquele domingo, em especial, mudou o discurso.

"Basta que eu seja sua, Byakuya-sama. Você pode ficar com a casa."

"Então no próximo mês você será minha."

Ele sorriu. E quando Byakuya sorria ninguém ousava duvidar do que ele dizia, por mais absurdo que parecesse. Unohana tomou mais um gole de chá e aconchegou-se no peito dele. Em sua alma tinha a certeza de já ser dele, mas aguardaria o próximo mês com uma pressa inominável.

* * *

**N/A:** Rizão par voses. rsrsrssrsrsrsrsrs. PRONTZ RI. rere/  
oi gemt! bgs par voses tdz okaz/ esa fik tem como funsao finau zonbar da kra du Bya-kun okz/ reflitão.

Sérião agora, EU SEI QUE VOCÊS LEMBRAM DO SORRISO DO BYAKUYA QUANDO O RENJI PERGUNTOU SE ELE IA ÀS REUNIÕES DA ASSOCIAÇÃO FEMININA DE SHINIGAMIS! E quem não lembra, morra. Rs.

Essa fic foi feita com muito amor e carinho pro Hans, ou seja, pra eu mesma. RÁ! Eu sei que ele/eu gosta de Byakuya/Unohana, e sei que essa fic ficou um luxo por que foi ele mesmo, ou seja 'eu', que fez, ou fiz. Ahn... estou confusa. Beijos.

AH! Tema do 30cookies - CHÁ - Set Primavera.

**(OFFÃO)**

- OI MOSO DO COREIO, VOSE VAI PAR BRASILHA OJI? RS.

- Q RSRS NOA PQ/

- SEU PUTO OK VOSE TEN Q IR

- COMOFAS/////1/??// TIOP NAO VOU PRA BRASILHA

- SEU CORNO!!!1111!!!21!!ONE!!12!! HEI MOSO NUMRO DOIZ RSRS VOSE VAI PAR BRASILHA

- VOU RSRSRS

- RERERERE ME LEVA -Q

- OI- Q;

- RS. REFLITA.


End file.
